


Orgasm Denial

by orphan_account



Series: Wheel Of Kinks [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, not so keen on this one but whatever!, power bottom ross, wheel of kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is not playing fair today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orgasm Denial

“Come on Ross, stop being such a little bitch and just..go faster already”   
Dan was sprawled across the sofa, legs wide as Ross sat next to him, one hand slowly jacking the older man off and the other holding open the book in his lap. He stopped, looking up with a soft hum   
“..what?” 

“I said go faster, you’ve hardly been moving..come on I know you’re not really reading so stop fucking with me” 

Ross just rolled his eyes at that, tossing the book aside and sliding down to kneel in front of Dan, kneeling comfortable between his legs “Better?” 

“I will be when you actu-” His sass was cut off by Ross tightening his grip, watching Dan squirm for a moment before relaxing his grip.

“You’re so rude..” Finally he lowered his head, pushing a few loose strands of hair behind his ear and sliding the head of Dan’s cock into his mouth. He said some more calm condescending bullshit but they were impossible to understand. 

The relief from finally getting some real simulation was short lived, as soon as Dan reached down to try and grab Ross’s hair, he sat up and swatted his hand away “Ah no! No touching. And stop moving your hips, I’m trying to focus” 

Dan finally complied, whining softly as he did. He hated this, usually he was the one in control, that’s what he’s used to. Handing that control to someone else was so surreal and strange to him. But he had some measure of self control, so forced himself to stay still. Ross nodded sharply and brought his lips down to the base of Dan’s length, dragging his tongue upwards but pulling away all too soon. 

“God damn it, just fucking..just fucking suck it already!” He felt like he was going crazy, grabbing a fist full of his own hair. This had been going on for what felt like hours, Ross had only really been giving him enough stimulation to keep him hard “Come on baby, please...stop teasing me” 

Ross just rolled his eyes “Fine, since you asked so nicely” He heard Dan moan loudly as he lowered his head again, easily taking Dan right to the back of his throat. He still wouldn’t let him hold his hair and he still made the poor man keep his hips still, but it was enough to push Dan right to the edge, babbling softly and grabbing roughly at the sofa. He waited until he could feel Dan’s thundering heartbeat against his tongue, then sat back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand   
“I changed my mind, I’ll finish this later” 

“Oh no come on I-I’m so fucking close” He saw Dan reaching for his own cock with one hand and quickly slapped it away   
“Well save it, come on. We’ve got steam train to record” 

“You can’t expect me to work like this” He was sure Ross was joking or just being a dick as usual, he couldn’t expect him to actually record with a rock hard boner the entire time

“Well you’re not allowed to cum until we’re done, so..yeah you haven’t really got a choice”


End file.
